Soft Side Effects
by NemesisFate
Summary: Second in Effects Series (Hard Side Effects is the first). Severus messes around with that potion again... what happens this time? HPSS slash, mpreg.


Title: Soft Side Effects

Author: Nemesis

Feedback: Email at HP/SS

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: Sequel to "Hard Side Effects." It can stand on its own (only under serious pressure), but makes a lot more sense if read after "Hard Side Effects." Severus tries to perfect that potion. Of course, he doesn't get it right. More problems, sweet dialogue, and St. Mungo's scenes. Response to the spamming sent to AfterClass yahoo!group.

Severus puzzled over the sheet of parchment. He had no idea where he went wrong. The serious problems caused the last time were obvious (he still had the medical record from St. Mungo's to prove it), but _why_ the problem was caused was a mystery.

He returned to the library and read the old tome again, realizing he had missed a note at the bottom. "**_Note: Do not combine with any serpentine ingredients. This will cause a serious reaction that can result in many different side effects. Erections lasting up to four hours are not normal, and require immediate medical attention and/or potions without any serpentine or re-wetted ingredients."_**

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Huh. No shit I fucked up. The aphrodisiac I added included quite a few serpentine ingredients."

A sheet of paper fell out of the book. Severus picked it up and read it: _"How I got a harder erection – 99.9 of the time! Tap your wand on the sheet of paper, and listen to my story on how I got a longer and harder penis!"_

Severus scoffed. "Stupid idiotic messages. Honestly, I don't know why some books are bloody programmed to have them appear occasionally."

Sighing, he prepared a new recipe.

Two days later, the potion was ready.

"Harry!" he called, hoping his young lover was around.

Harry popped his head into the lab, feeling a sickening sense of déjà vu. "Yes, love?"

"I think I perfected the potion."

"Love, why'd you tamper with that again? Didn't last time teach you?"

Severus smiled. "I just want to perfect it and make you happy, damnit."

Harry bit back a smile. "Fine, fine. Let's test it."

Severus downed a beakerful and waited hopefully.

"Well?" Harry demanded impatiently.

"I don't… feel any difference."

"Meh, maybe you just need something arousing."

"But _you're_ arousing," Severus pouted.

Harry grinned. "A little extra stimulation, then." He dragged his lover into the den and pushed him into the large leather armchair, immediately seating himself on his lap.

He did a little hip grind and smirked as Severus' breath hitched in his throat.

Severus petted Harry's hair gently and smiled. He could feel Harry's hard cock throbbing against his thigh and purred softly. Harry gasped as the gentle breathed wreaked hell on his skin and thrust once desperately.

Severus chuckled and murmured silkily, "Bed?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he nodded frantically. Severus dumped Harry on their bed and smiled down at him. Harry reached for his lover, and Severus paused for a second. Harry frowned.

"Sev, love, is everything okay?"

Severus nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"You're not passionate, like you usually are. You're… withdrawn."

Severus shrugged. "I dunno, I don't feel anything. Anything sexual, I mean," he added hastily. "Love's always there."

Harry smiled and stood up. "The potion isn't working, is it?" he asked softly.

Severus sighed and nodded dejectedly. "I don't know why. It _should_ work."

Harry shrugged. "A lot of things should work and don't. Forget about it, Sev."

Severus smiled, but it was tinged with melancholy. "I can't let it go," he whispered.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus chastly. "Try, love, try."

Severus sighed. "I'll try. Honestly."

Harry smiled. "I know you will. It's the succeeding that worries me the most."

Severus sat down.

Five hours later, he was near-puking and couldn't stop the dizzy feeling. He, of course, did not let Harry have a moment's peace during those five hours.

"Severus," Harry said hesitantly. "You need to go to St. Mungo's again."

Severus glared daggers at his young lover. "Not again," he whined.

"Severus," Harry said sternly, "If you wouldn't insist upon perfecting that potion, you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Severus sighed. "Fine, you're right. Let's go."

Two hours later, someone was finally ready to see them.

"So, what's wrong?"

"I feel incredibly sick," Severus answered reluctantly.

The receptionist drilled them on the how, the when, the where and the why. "Very well, sir. Please come with me. Young man, it would not be appropriate for you to come along."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked warily, hoping that he wouldn't be mistaken for Severus' son again.

"I recognize Professor Snape, and his student should not be subjected to this."

Severus nodded ponderously. "That would be a great point if he were my student. In reality, he's my lover."

"My apologies. Follow me."

It took them nine hours to get out of St. Mungo's again.

"Severus, you really fucked things up this time," Harry groaned.

"Love, I have no idea what you are talking about," Severus answered nonchalantly.

"Not only have you bloody fooled around with that potion, but you have to be _difficult_ when you are forced to go to the hospital. Plus, now we have yet _another_ problem to deal with. Thanks to your miraculous potion."

Severus groaned. "_Don't _remind me."

"Don't remind you of what? The fact that you're pregnant? Don't remind you of _that?_"

"Fine, I'm pregnant! What's your point?"

"A) You're too bloody old to be having a kid, and B) You're a guy."

Severus sighed. "Male pregnancies, although rare, are possible."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So I've noticed. No more actions out of love for me involving this potion, please?"

Severus smiled and hugged Harry. "No promises. Are you really so upset about the kid?"

Harry shook his head. "As long as he or she's got more common sense than you," he teased.

Severus smiled again and kissed Harry chastely.

They'd deal with their other problems… well, later.

Fin


End file.
